Hot
by shadjinx
Summary: Soul and my character from the roleplays with me and my girlfriend Kendall75296 share a sexy moment. Please listen to the song Hot by Avril Lavgine to get this story. It's erotic drabble. FOR 18 ! Also, this is my first story on here.


Soul/Ashley- Hot

Summary: A Soul/Ashley making love story thing…lol

I pushed him into the closet, smirking. "Holy shit," Soul fell into the closet I tumbled down on him, smirking in joy. He pouted and said: "NO FAIR," I giggled, "I love it when your angry, baby." He smirked wider and kissed me with passion. I kissed back, giggling into the kiss, and wrapping arms around his waist.

His tongue licked at my lips, asking entrance, I let him in and his tongue licked my teeth and then slid over to my tongue, rubbing gently, and grinding against me. I sat the both of us up as he put me in his lap and we kept our tongues together, our rubbing turning into a wrestling match. …Of course Soul wins. Our tongues play with each other as I start to unzip his red skinny jeans. He pulls away and puts his hands on my hands and looks at me, "So eager are we?"

I blushed and nodded as he took his shoes and socks off then removed his shirt, I bit my bottom lip as I looked at the huge scar on his chest, he noticed and said: "It'll heal," and he pulled my top off and smirked at my breasts being held up by my fire red sports bra. I was getting very hot as he removed my bra and eyed my C sized breasts, licking his lips as if they were his next meal. I licked my lips and he removed his headband as he leaned his head in to take a teasing lick at my left nipple. I let out a giggle and said: "Don't tease…please," I begged and he smirked and licked in small little circles over my hard nipple then he licked it a bit on the tip and I shivered. He did the same treatment to my right nipple till I was flushing and moaning.

He stopped and unzipped his red skinny jeans and let them fall to the floor as I looked at his skull boxers, I noticed a HUGE bulge and I blushed. I was getting more wetter as I removed my short jeans and was wearing a red thong, …Soul got a nosebleed. I giggled lightly and removed my shoes as I got on my hands and knees and went down to his bulge and removed his boxers, his dick leaped out at me, it was a good 9 inches, and I stroked it, saying: "Damn, nice boner you got," "Th-thanks," is all he could say before I licked his balls. He leaned his head back, almost hitting his head, as he groaned loudly, enjoying the pleasure I gave him. His panting grew louder as I licked all around his balls and massaged his dick.

"Ah…ah…that feels so good," is all that I heard him say before his pre-cum came out on the floor, I giggled and kissed the tip of his dick and looked at him and said: "Your turn with me," "Sure, but, we're doing this on the bed." I nodded as he picked me up, opened the closet door with his foot and plucked me on his bed and he got on top of me and slid down to my panties as I began to squirm in excitement. "Don't squirm," he said as he slid my panties off and then smelled down there, he licked his lips and drooled as he smelled something he liked. I licked my lips so slowly as he gave a slow lick on my clit, I shuddered in pleasure and began to sweat. He looked at me, smirking, saying: "You like this don't you," I nodded shakily as he then put my legs on his shoulders and began to suck, lick, nuzzle and nip at my clit.

I was in heaven as he licked at my clit, nuzzled it a bit, suckled on my aching core and nipped at my pussy lips, I felt like I was in a porno. Then he stopped and started licking in a slow circle motion and I leaned my head back, really riled up now and ready for him to fuck me till I came. "Soul….oh god…..Soul…stop…..' he stopped and looked at me, thinking I had enough till I said: "Do me….now." His eyes widened and he said: "Ashley, you could get pregnant, you could get STD'S," "I know," I replied to him as he gave me a look then said: "You sure," I looked into his blood red eyes, he seemed so serious about this, I can understand why he was, he just wanted me to be safe. I replied: "…Yes."

Soul smirked then said: "Your on top then," he laid down on the bed and I got on top of him and put his dick inside me and I started to go down slowly and I closed my eyes in pain as he was inside me. He grunted, grabbed my hips, and pushed me down on him, I cried out in pain and rested on his shoulder as he let me relax for a few minutes then I started thrusting slowly, going faster once his dick hit that sweet spot inside me. Being a lazy bastard as he is, he put his hands behind his head, relaxing and groaning at the same time as I did all the work for him. "Soul…Soul…Soul…oh god…your so big…your filling me up," " And your so tight…so warm…oh Ashley." After a few minutes of thrusting, he got bored of it and pulled his dick out of my area and I whimpered, looked at him, and said: "Why did you stop?"

Soul smirked and said: "Get in my lap, cutie." I blushed and sat in his lap, facing him, then he stuck his dick inside my area once again. I moaned, now feeling deep pleasure and I yelled his name, seeing him smirk at how much pleasure I was in. We both moved together, making the walls of my area squeeze on his dick and he closed his eyes and said: "Oh Ashley….I'm so close," "And so am I," I moaned as I went faster and he played along with it, groaning with me. Then I came, I felt my wet fluid coming out and I cried out in pleasure.

Right when I came, he lost it, and with one last thrust he came, releasing his seed deep inside me and having our fluids mix together. He pulled out and we laid on the bed, cuddling and kissing for a while. Then we started to drift off to sleep. But, before I fell asleep, I swear I heard him whisper: "I love you."


End file.
